Mr. Smith
History Origins The computer known as Mr Smith housed a sentient and highly intelligent crystal known as a Xylok. In the distant past a Xylok ship crashed into the Earth, trapping the Xyloks in the crust of the planet. When the volcano Krakatoa erupted, one crystal escaped. Decades later, Sarah Jane Smith retrieved the living crystal, Sarah Jane took in her home on 13 Bannerman Road and found it was able to communicate with her via her laptop computer.This way, the crystal informed her as to how to build the computer which would house the living crystal. Sarah Jane did not know at this time about the Xyloks or that Mr Smith ultimately planned to free the other Xylok, even at the cost of the planet itself. (SJA: The Lost Boy) Reprogramming Mr Smith teamed up with the remaining Slitheen on Earth, and, using deception, helped two of them to pose as Luke Smith's true parents so that they could kidnap him. Alan Jackson used a computer virus against Mr Smith which disabled him and wiped his database. When he forgot his purpose Sarah Jane informed him of his mission to save humanity which he accepted, before shutting down. (SJA: The Lost Boy) After Reprogramming Mr Smith was of great assistance to Sarah Jane and Luke during the initial phases of the Dalek invasion of Earth in the 21st Century. He alerted the Smith family to the Earth's changed position in space. Later, he identified the presence of incoming space ships, and relayed the message of that fleet to the Smiths. Once that fleet had been identified as Dalek in origin, he amplified an incoming sub-wave message from Harriet Jones. This latter message allowed a pivotal conference call between Sarah Jane, Martha Jones, Torchwood, and — unbeknownst to Sarah — Rose Tyler. Together they formulated a plan of action to contact the missing Tenth Doctor, in the hopes that he could help repel the Daleks. In this scheme, Mr. Smith vitally linked together all the world's phone networks to dial the number of Martha Jones' phone aboard the TARDIS. Mr. Smith's efforts were relayed to Torchwood, whose rift manipulator greatly amplified his signal. Due to the power needed to amplify Mr. Smith's phone call, the computer may have taken heavy damage in the attempt. Nevertheless, he was able thereafter to detect the presence of the Doctor's TARDIS landing, prompting Sarah Jane to leave Luke in Mr. Smith's care while she attempted to physically meet with the Time Lord.(DW: The Stolen Earth) Later, Mr. Smith linked with the TARDIS and Torchwood Rift in order to allow the Doctor to tow the planet back to its proper place in space and time. (DW: Journey's End) Mr. Smith helped Sarah Jane investigate Virtual Reality, and was lucky to avoid a telling off when he accidentally brought giant lizards into Bannerman Road. He removed them, and reluctantly sent Sarah Jane, Maria and Clyde into Virtual Reality to rescue Luke. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) After his reprogramming, his logo has changed to a more fluid graphic and he has apparently developed a sense of humour. (SJA: The Last Sontaran) Mr Smith told the team more about the Pied Piper in that where he came form the Jeggorabax Cluster in that he needed more information aswell as needing Sarah Jane to go to the Pharos Institute to collect apart of the meteorite. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) When Martin Trueman was possesing the world to join the Ancient Lights even Mr Smith was getting controlled and was looseing connection. (SJA: Secrets of the Stars) He also put a Containment vortex over Mrs Wormwood. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) Through the Sonic Lipstick he Teleported a Slitheen back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) He also printed fake papers for Conner Bennet, so that he could take his GCSE's at Park Vale School. (DW: Graske Attack) Smith, Mr. Smith, Mr. Smith, Mr.